Worlds of Wars
by Aqua Icefall
Summary: Can she save the worlds?


Worlds without Bravery

Prologue:

I was running for life I screamed ''Someone help me! '' I was backed up against the alley wall all I could do was cry I heard their leaders voice ''Come on now stop crying your fine with you true love ". '' Leave me alone please I've got someone else. '' I replied darkly. ''No you don't that boy was swept off the face of the Earth so stop crying the last thing I want to hear is your love on another Zenyaian is very hard to digest my dear now sleep then I tell you everything you want.'' Hear a screech and I was knocked out. I woke to find I had be tied to a pole in front of a wolf ,she stared as if I was a doll just sitting there looking out to space. But as I moved to the left she roared I stopped and didn't move for a long time. It felt like I was dead but alive at the same time. I yelled ''Stop please stop'' I started to cry again. All of a sudden she cuts the rope and I'm free.

**Chapter 1**

_**Lena the princess:**_

_Darkness takes the light_

''You let Lena get away! '' ''I'm sorry master she said…''He interrupted. ''What, she said what.'' ''No she said she's my master and to let her go or I'll die.'' ''You'll won't die you'll be tortured you malchada.'' ''Please don't I'll do anything.''That wolf starts to cry right there on the spot. ''I want you to lead Lena here so I can train her GO NOW AND BRING HER TO ME! ''As the wolf left the castle room the master started to whisper to himself "As soon as that wolf gets Lena the sooner I can become immune to anything that crosses my path and even Lena's father King Hillio can't stop me, I'm sorry Lena but it has to be done."

"Leave me alone please I'm just a girl what do you want.'' "I'm your protection wolf but I'm sworn to help you harvest your powers so the master can help you.'' ''Wait aren't you a wolf, wait you're the wolf that saved me from serine death right '' ''Yes but you said some mean things thou and… but back to the powers…'' ''Powers, I have no powers.'' ''No one told you that you're a daggeress? Oh no master will take your powers and make him more powerful!'' ''I'm a daggeress, that sounds awesome what's your name?'' ''I'm Solveig Duchannes your royal escort your highness.'' '' Royal I'm not a princess Solveig, am I?'' ''Well I was getting to that, Lena.'' She tells me that I came from Azarath world that is now under control by master.'' ''Tell me who is master now.'' ''His name is Blane Mareone he's very mean unless he gets what he wants so everyone calls him master thou ,gives me shivers just thinking about him.'' ''I'm sorry Mareone says that to you Solveig.'' ''Does he beat everyone Solveig please tell me please I have to know?'' ''Not everyone only me, Argul my mate, my daughter Anna, my son Alric, and all my family I have there and the ones that aren't under his control are on Zenya the planet that's at war with him or they're dead you see I'm head general of your task force from your father who has begun the war and will end it hopefully.''Solveig starts to cry. '' I have betrayed him and he'll kill my family, their all I have left other than you I only fight for you Lena that is the other reason I hate him and I'll kill him if I have to but that's very distort of me.'' ''Solveig I won't let that happen please stop crying.'' ''Thank you Lena.'' ''How did the war start Solveig I'd like to know please.'' '' Blane was your boyfriend and was asking your fathers approval for your hand in marriage because he loved you that much and so did you very romantic but your father said it was bad enough that an outsider was dating his lovely only daughter Dagger. So your father refused his request and that was the last straw your father and Blane fought and Blane, he won but your father played dirty and almost killed Blane with a stab through the back you cried until Blane had healed and you cursed your father and you said you never want to see him ever again that tore your father a part you left him to sink in despair in the throne room you went to see Blane but he was gone and you thought your father executed him you cried until nightfall came as your father came in and you said to him that he took Blane away from you Dagger, you loved Blane and you take a dagger that your mother gave to you as a surprise before dying in bed at the hands of the man you had loved just to get back at your father and your father says he killed your mother last night and you say no he'd never do that but you relies that what your father is saying is true and you literally screamed at your father you will kill Blane and swore. So war broke out and then you stabbed Blane a lot and these are your exact words that I'm telling you said I thought I loved you then you killed my mother and we're now enemies so thanks Blane thanks a whole lot. He replies but I do love you and I want us to be together. You cut his arm so bad that you almost cut his arm off." Solveig took a huge breath. ''Why don't I remember anything at all Solveig?'' '' Uh oh I don't remember what it was … oh got, Blane took your memory and has it locked up in his core vault where he keeps all his feelings, also I've seen it.'' "You have seen the core vault what does it look like Solveig?" "It looks like a fountain with a great light emitting from it and he takes a bubble and says something and a little string of light pours from the side of his head then goes into the bubble then the bubble glows and then touches the water then the bubble pops and that memory stays in there.'' ''Wow that sounds … oh how do I say it um let me see impossible maybe, Solveig I'm not that stupid so say that is a joke now I have to think on something alright so go to sleep good night.'' ''Lena your thinking about Blane aren't you.'' ''Yes but it'll be about killing him not loving him.'' '' Lena can you take the, the ….'' She had fallen asleep.

I was a woken by a very loud screaming. ''Solveig what's happened.'' ''it's just a … nightmare.'' Solveig was breathing very hard. ''It was not a nightmare Solveig what happened.'' ''Fine he wants to see you right now and he said he wants to tell you something.'' '' Well tell him I'll be there ok and tell him stay away from you ok that's from me Lena good night Solveig.'' ''I'll tell him, Lena good night.'' ''Ok.'' ''You really think I'll believe you wolf I want to talk to her now!'' ''Fine here she is.'' A portal opens and I walk in. '' Ah Lena very much obliged to see my princess again.'' ''I'm no one's princess, Solveig can you please leave I want to talk to him alone.'' ''Yes mistress.'' She left. ''What do you want Blane.'' I said. ''Blane, I haven't heard that name in a long time they call me master now, so how have you been Lena?'' ''It none of your business Blane.'' ''Well now it is my business, your my girl and my girl is my life, what's worrying you sweet fangs.'' '' My business is finding things like my memory, my father, and saving Zenya how's that for a human!'' '' Human, you're not a human you're a Zenyaian, My Zenyaian.'' He places his hands on my face I slap them away. ''Look why did you take my memory?'' ''I took your memory so we could be together.'' ''Be together? No way! That's so gross." His smile fades. "THEN WHY DID I DO THIS FOR YOU?" I frown "Oh I don't know…maybe because you're a freaking STALKER." He plunges at me I Dodge his attack


End file.
